


Sparks

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, PWP, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does some repairs and Rose gets frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sparks  
> **Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Smut, PWP, romance  
> **Summary:** The Doctor does some repairs and Rose gets frisky.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
> **Notes:** This was written for Boyym for the Support Stacie Auction. Prompts were: first time, Ten/Rose.

For the tenth time in two minutes, the Doctor darted his eyes over to Rose. Still watching him.

Okay, that wasn't the weird part. But... the look on her face, the tilt to her lips, the-- "Ow!" Knocking sparks off his arm, he scooted back quickly, sliding out from beneath the console. Smacking his arm, which was still burning in a few spots, he ducked his head back in, seeing the fountain of sparks fizzle out and die.

"You okay?" Rose asked, standing very near to him now. There was laughter in her voice.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling the formerly sparking wire from its loose connection. His fingers grazed against another live wire, which sent a pleasant buzz through him. Stimulating... areas of himself that weren't used to being stimulated. At least not around people. Rose-people.

To her image, yes, but, that was when he was alone in his room.

Sitting up quickly when her foot scraped the floor too near to him, he banged his head on the top of the console. "Blast!"

"Doctor?" More giggling.

He was so happy he was amusing her. Out of sorts, he carefully ducked his head free and glanced up at-- oh. She was wearing a skirt today. And was a lot closer than he'd thought. Eyes widening, he pushed to his knees, trying to get the image of Rose's knicker-less bits from his mind.

He needed to move, to get up, so she wouldn't see the bits of him that were slightly harder than they'd been before.

It'd also be nice to rearrange himself. Or stroke himself. Better yet, have her stroke him. Hiding a groan, he fiddled with his sonic screwdriver, pretending to be busy while he gathered himself, trying _not_ to think about her bare legs that went straight up. All the way up. Unimpeded. Sighing, wishing he could really touch himself, wondering if he could make a clever excuse and go do just that, he was about to push to his feet when he heard her low, seductive voice.

"Need a hand, Doctor?"

Those were the worst--best--words she could've said to him. "'M fine," he mumbled, stretching tall to reach deep into his trouser pocket, shifting bits of himself while he made a big show of twirling the sonic screwdriver in his other hand. Glancing up, only to her face, no stops in between, he found her watching him, brows raised. "What?"

Her eyes flicked away for a second, lips sucked into her mouth. "Probably gonna regret this," she mumbled, then stared at him again for another few seconds before dropping carefully to her knees in front of him. She grabbed his lapels, hands fisting in his shirt, pushing him back as she pressed her lips to his.

Lips. Lips of Rose. Rose's lips, on him. _Rose_ on him! Straddling him. He was so stunned, so shocked, that she was on him-- on him before he had time to formulate more than a quick intake of breath.

Oh, Rassilon. _On_ him!

"Rose," he gasped, thinking he should stop her. He should do that, right? Shouldn't he? Right. Maybe not. Thoughts were a bit hard to come by while she was fumbling her hands at his zip. Swallowing, he tipped his head down, better to kiss her that way. Fingers! Oh, so good! So hot and smooth and-- "Rose!"

She pulled away to stare at him, biting her lower lip and wiping her thumb across the corner of her mouth. "Yeah?" Eyes on his chest, hands stilling firmly on his cock, she ducked her head.

Licking his lips, he covered her hand with his own and leaned forward, whispering, "Don't stop." Then slid their hands along him, groaning at the fantastic feel of it. So much friction. "Please don't ever stop."

Her grin was like the sun coming out after a cloudy day. "Begging?" she teased. Kissing her way down his jaw and neck, she shoved at one side of his shirt, tearing the buttons free, opening it enough to press her lips to his chest. Reluctantly, he released her hand, leaving her to stroke him on her own while he tore open his shirt and jacket, loosening the tie.

"With you, yeah."

She was impatient, yanking his shirt out of his trousers, pushing them up, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his stomach, tongue playing along the hair leading down, straight down to where he wanted her. And then she was there, pushing his trousers out of the way. "Want me?"

"Only completely." Falling backward at the first touch of her tongue to the tip of his cock, he banged his head on the metal grating and squeezed his eyes shut, hips arching up as her mouth surrounded just the first few inches of him, tongue swirling madly around the tip, wetting him. Her hand slid down toward the base, foreskin moving with it, back and forth, in short, teasing strokes. "Completely. Absolutely. Oh, yes. Most definitely." Raising his head up, he pressed his hand to the back of her head, encouraging her to move faster, further. "Rose, could you...?"

"Thought I was," she breathed, pulling him free, then slipping him back in again immediately. Down, hand pulling back the foreskin, lips and hot mouth surrounding him.

Fuck.

Oh, he really wanted to do that.

Sitting up, he freed himself, urging her forward. "No time. Want you."

"'Bout time." Smirking, she lifted her skirt to her waist and moved forward, bared to his gaze, sliding along his cock, pressing it down, then lifting up a bit.

She was so hot and wet, slipping along him, fingering him, positioning him at her entrance. All within seconds, making his head spin. And then she was pressing down, hot flesh burning him as she sank down, surrounding him with her slick folds. "Time," he mumbled, grabbing her hips tightly, fingers digging in.

Slowing down time.

If he could do that, he'd slow down this moment for her, give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. Make sure she felt every stroke as he began moving in her, every muscle clenching on him. Every moist breath she panted against his neck.

But he couldn't, so time moved too quickly as he shagged her hard and fast, both so far gone with so many months of foreplay already behind them. She moved on him desperately as he thrust up, driving into her with hard, sure strokes, fingers digging into her arse, helping her move. Mouth pressing to hers, he tasted that unique flavor that was all her, all Rose.

All his now.

Hands fisted on his chest, nails digging into his skin, she rose and fell, squeezing him. He was close, so close. Unbelievably--

"Ah," he gasped, arching up, jerking against her wildly, losing all skill as his hips bucked into hers. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he came, cock spasming inside her, seed shooting deep into her body

It took him a moment to gather himself, to remember she was even a separate being. Freeing his nails from her arse, he dropped one hand down between their bodies. "Rose," he breathed unhappily, knowing she hadn't come, knowing that their first time would be tainted with his inability to control himself.

Ignoring his body's desperate need to relax and recoup, he rubbed her clit, fast, hard, watching her gasp, straining for each little pinnacle, each peak. Her body clenched around him, eyes closing, head dropping back.

"Don't stop," she begged, moving faster and harder over him. "Don't ever... please. I need-- god, Doctor!" Hands fisting in his hair, she brought him close for a kiss, body clenching uncontrollably around him as she continued to ride him.

Hand on her back, shoved up under her shirt, wanting to touch as much of her warmth and smooth skin as possible, he kissed her back, slowing the kiss as she began to relax over him. Her movements became leisurely and unhurried, then stilled. A moment later, she collapsed on him, breathing out shakily, warm, moist breath blowing on his neck.

They lay together, his chest lifting her with each breath. He could feel her lips on his neck and smiled, smoothing his hand down her back.

A second later, sparks shot out of the console, a sharp crackling sound following it.

She lifted her head, pushing her sweaty hair off her forehead, resting her chin on his chest. Her eyes drifted past him to the console. "Think you need to do some repairs," she chuckled, snuggling back into his side.


End file.
